Drop It Like It's Hot (1)
Drop It Like It's Hot (1) is the twenty-second episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 22, 2011. Summary Alli needs to break the news about her summer program to Dave sooner or later, so she plans a special night for them—alone. Adam thinks he knows what that means... wink wink, nudge nudge. Is that what Dave wants? Is he really just like all the other guys in Alli's past? Bianca is back to old patterns...and back to Vince. Still trying to protect Drew, she's doing Vince's bidding, including trying to sell his drugs at Degrassi. But she'd rather just be a high school student whose biggest fear is detention. She finally finds someone at Degrassi who can give her a taste of normality...Imogen? And Wesley's first girlfriend leads to another first: first bout of uncontrollable jealousy, when Liam seems to be moving in on her. And first stupid, reckless stunt to try to keep her affections. Main Plot Jenna and Alli discuss the fact that Alli is going to a science program for the summer and won't be able to see Dave. Jenna advises Alli to tell him soon. In class, Alli quickly solves a problem on the board. Alli meets Dave and Adam and invites Dave to dinner with her parents, which he accepts. Adam thinks he and Alli are going to have sex because she mentioned that it would be a special night. Adam gives Dave some condoms, which he drops on Imogen's foot. He snatches it up and tells Adam he loves Alli a lot. During his date with Alli, Dave pulls out the condoms and Alli tells him off. She also tells him about the summer program and he leaves. Adam, Jenna and Alli are playing poker by J.T.'s memorial the next day. Adam admits that he gave Dave the idea that he and Alli would have sex. Alli asks Adam what she should do for Dave and he suggests basketball. They organize a poker tournament at school. When she makes enough money, she buys tickets to a basketball game for Dave. She also signs up for a poker group. Before the game, Dave takes Alli to the Dot. He wants her to meet his family the next night. Alli gets a text about the poker group, which is scheduled for the next night and which she accepts. Sub Plot Wesley and Hannah are in class and have Liam join their team for a Rube Goldberg device. After tossing around some ideas, Wesley comes up wiith a very ambitious idea which Liam and Hannah turn down. Hannah and Liam go home on the same bus because they live near each other. Wesley demands his uncle teach him how to drive. During his lesson he almost runs a couple of people over, including Drew. Wesley decides to steal his uncle's car and give Hannah a ride home after Liam reveals he's into Hannah and that she never told him they were together when they got pizza the night before. Third Plot Imogen offers to volley with Bianca, which she declines. Imogen fakes cramps to get her and Bianca out of gym. After school Vince forces Bianca to sell some drugs to kids at Degrassi by threatening her. Imogen gets Bianca detention by pretending she didn't do the assignment so Bianca would not have to see Vince. There Bianca tries to sell Imogen drugs, which she declines. Imogen talks about Eli, saying she told herself she deserved better. After Imogen goes to the bathroom, Bianca takes Imogen's money and puts the drugs in her bag because Vince wants his money. Trivia= *This episode was originally titled after Lady Gaga's "Poker Face". Executive producer Stephen Stohn released the title of the new episode, and the title change was due to the fact that it didn't exactly fit the episode's theme. *The new title of this episode is named after "Drop It Like It's Hot" by Snoop Dogg. *"Poker Face" by Lady Gaga was featured in this episode, which was the original title of the episode. *This episode marks the first instance of gambling since Season 6's Sunglasses at Night. *It is revealed in this episode that Bianca sells drugs for Vince. |-| Gallery= tough-v45m.jpg adam-gf6gf.jpg alli-45rg.jpg alli-x34gg.jpg bianca-v345v.jpg dave-78g.jpg imogencia-35gfb.jpg science-partner-22fv.jpg wes-b46f.jpg wes-nb67d.jpg wesley-k99d.jpg 11221.jpg 00024.jpg 00038.jpg 00054.jpg 00185.jpg 00201.jpg 00254.jpg 00336.jpg 000712.jpg 1122_alli.jpg 1122_dave.jpg 1122_imogen.jpg 1122_liam.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1122-alli.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0209.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0224.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0234.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0256.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0272.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0294.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0312.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0647.jpg.jpg Bim9.jpg 00166.jpg Bim8.png Bim6.png Bim5.png Bim3.png Bim2.png Bim1.png 676g.jpg Reer.jpg 7667g.jpg 3453ff.jpg Tertert.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 13.24.32.png |-| Promos= *Teennick: Drop It Like It's Hot (1) sneak peek *Teennick: Week 6 *MuchMusic: Week 6 |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Also Starring *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong Guest Starring *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish Supporting Cast *Brendan Jeffers as Vince Bell *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier |-| Quotes= *[Alli's note to Dave]: "I've got a surprise! P. S. not sex" *Bianca: "Do you ever get high?" Imogen: Now? In detention?! *Alli: "Hey, 12 hours is forever when you're love." |-| Featured Music= *''"Poker Face" by Lady Gaga - Heard when Alli wins big at the poker tournament. *"All Eyes" by Imagine Dragons - Heard when Alli buys Dave’s love. *"Can We Go On"'' by Hesta Prynn - Heard when Bianca steals Imogen's money. *''"1-2-3-4"'' by Kilolla - Heard when Alli is planning something big…and lying to Dave. |-| Links= *Watch Drop It Like It's Hot (1) on YouTube *Watch Drop It Like It's Hot (1) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes